Reste
by Crazy-Wolfie
Summary: Il se fou de moi là ? Dîtes-moi que je rêve, ce loup est complètement con. Sexy, mais con.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici mon premier OS, un Sterek. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

**Reste.**

_-Il s'enva toute à l'heure. Il m'a pas vraiment dit pourquoi mais bon, vu les derniers évènements, il doit en avoir marre de Beacon Hills. _

Je n'écoutais plus Scott. Mon cerveau était bloqué sur ses quatre premiers mots. Il s'en va. Derek. Non, il ne peut pas partir, pas comme ça ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve au volant de ma jeep, à rouler comme un dingue à l'entrepot de Derek. Je me gare vite fait bien fait et me précipite dans le bâtiment. C'est en entendant ma voix que je me rends compte que je suis en colère et... triste ?

_-Derek ?! Derek !_

_-Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

Il était là, assis sur un vieux canapé, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, l'air concentré., son sac à ses pieds.

_-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu pars ?! _

_-Oui, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. _

_-Pour tout le monde ?! Comment ça, pour tout le monde ?!_

_-Pourquoi t'es énervé comme ça ? _

Il se fou de moi là ? Dîtes-moi que je rêve, ce loup est complètement con. Sexy, mais con.

_-Pourquoi je suis énervé ?! Prévenir les personnes qui tiennent à toi que tu pars, c'est trop demandé pour Monsieur ?! Tu comptais quitter Beacon Hills comme ça, sans le dire à personne ?! _

_-J'ai dit à Scott de faire passer l'information et ça à l'air de fonctionner, non ? _

_-Putain t'es vraiment qu'un con... _

La colère retombe et laisse place à la déception. Je me retourne, près à partir, loin de cet abruti de loup mal léché complètement aveugle. J'étais venu pour qu'il reste, ici, avec tout le monde, mais surtout avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que moi, Stiles Stilinski, suis-je tombé amoureux du plus aveugle des loups-garou qui existe ? Même Scott a remarqué, c'est pour dire ! Faut avouer que Scott est un peu long à la détente sur pas mal de trucs mais même lui a repéré les batements ératiques de mon coeur en présence de Derek. Cora m'en a parlé, ainsi qu'Isaac. Peter aussi. Même Lydia, en tant que -presque- humaine a remarqué ! En même temps, c'est Lydia, rien ne lui échappe... Mais Derek, c'est un loup-garou, c'était même un alpha, donc il aurait du remarqué encore plus que les autres. Mais non, apparemment.

J'ai à peine le temps de faire deux pas que je me retrouve le dos plaqué contre un mur, avec un Derek pas l'air très commode presque collé à moi.

_-Aïe, ça fait longtemps..._

_-C'est quoi ton problème Stiles ?! _

_-Mon problème ?! Mais c'est toi mon problème espèce d'abruti de loup mal léché ! _(impression de déjà-vu, vous trouvez pas ?) _T'es sûr que t'es un loup-garou ?! J'ai des sérieux doutes des fois ! _

Sa prise se ressere, ses sourcils se froncent. Je suis pas le seul à être en colère, on dirait.

_-Tu t'expliques ?_

_-Non, laisse tomber, tu comprendras pas..._

_-Mais comprendre quoi ?!_

_-Que je suis amoureux de toi abruti ! Alors maintenant, sois tu me tues tout de suite pour avoir osé te le dire, sois tu me relâches tout de suite et je rentre chez moi et toi tu pars comme c'est prévu et tu oublies ça, d'accord ?! _

Pour moi, il aurait du être très en colère, ou mort de rire. Mais non, il a plutôt l'air choqué et en total bug d'incompréhension.

_-Stiles tu... Tu peux pas... Non... Pas moi..._

_-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas._

_-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est que tu ne peux pas m'aimer, moi. _

_-J'ai pas choisi mais c'est comme ça, je m'y suis fait. _

_-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? _

_-Euh... Je sais pas trop. J'avais pas prévu de t'avouer ça. Mais c'est juste que quand Scott m'a dit que tu partais, j'a pas réfléchis et j'ai foncé ici. Je voulais juste que tu restes... Tu comptes ignorer ce que je viens de te dire, c'est ça ? Parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusions, mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, que tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi... J'en ai besoin, je dois l'entendre. _

_-Je... Je ne peux pas dire ça. _

_-Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas être blessant ? Alors dis-moi juste que t'es pas de ce bord-là. _

_-Je ne peux pas non plus... _

_-Putain Derek fais un effort ! T'étais avec Jennifer, on peut pas dire que t'es gay ou potentiellement attiré par moi, alors dis-le !_

_-Toi non plus tu comprends pas ! _

_-Comprendre quoi ? _

_-Je tiens à toi Stiles. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je pars. Tout le monde autour de moi fini par être blessé. Scott avec toutes les fois où vous m'avez aidé, deux de mes bêtas sont morts car je n'ai pas su les protéger, j'ai chassé Isaac, Jackson est devenu un kanima parce que je l'ai mordu, j'étais à deux doigts de tuer Lydia alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires... Sans parler de Jennifer..._

Mon dieu je vais le tuer. Il se noie sous les remords alors qu'il n'y peut rien ! Euh... STOP ! Il tient à moi ?!

_-Si tu ne me plaquais pas contre ce mur, je te frapperai. Scott à eu des problèmes dès le moment où il à été mordu par Peter, c'est pas de ta faute. Erica et Boyd étaient partis volontairement, Erica s'est faite tuer par Kali, Boyd s'est fait tuer par les jumeaux et Kali. Je sais, c'était tes griffes mais ils te maintenaient les bras et tu étais affaibli par ton combat contre l'autre tarée de Kali. Tu as chassé Isaac pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer. Jackson est devenu un kanima à cause de son passé, pas à cause de l'alpha qui l'a mordu. Tu n'as pas tué Lydia, parce que tu as vu qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le kanima. Jennifer s'est servi de toi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était une psychopathe ! Comment ça, tu tiens à moi ?!_

_-Tu ne peux pas prendre ma défense comme ça, j'ai de grandes parts de responsabilité dans tout ça. Et je pense sincèrement que tu seras le prochain à avoir de sérieux problèmes si je reste. _

_-J'ai eu ma part de problèmes, tu peux rester. _

Devant son regard interrogateur, je développe.

_-Mon meilleur ami est devenu un loup-garou, il a failli me tuer plusieurs fois. Peter a failli me tuer aussi, et failli me mordre. Le kanima a tué mon garagiste juste devant moi. J'ai failli me noyer avec toi. Mon père a momentanément perdu son poste de shériff parce que j'ai kidnappé Jackson. Matt a voulu nous tuer et nous as paralysé grâce au kanima. Erica m'a assomé avec une pièce de ma voiture. Gérard m'a kidnappé et tabassé. Une fille que j'adorais a été sacrifiée par un druide malfaisant. J'ai failli mourir avec Scott à l'hotel quand il voulait se suicider. Mon père s'est fait enlevé et je suis mort pendant 16 heures pour le retrouver. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Niveau problèmes, j'ai déjà pas mal donné. Tu ne peux pas me dire que je suis un de tes arguments pour partir. _

Il ferme les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, me relache, retourne près du canapé, prend son sac et se dirige vers la porte.

_-Derek ! Derek Hale, reviens ici, on a pas fini de parler ! _

Il continue d'avancer, pose sa main sur la poignée. C'est là que je réalise. Il part. Vraiment. Une larme coule sur ma joue... Elle vient d'où celle-là ? Dans une dernière tentative, je chuchote, espérant qu'avec son ouïe ultra-développée, qu'il m'entende.

_-Derek... Reste. _

Le temps d'une respiration et il est de nouveau contre moi, mais bien plus près qu'avant. Mon cerveau d'hyperactif n'a même pas le temps de comprendre, que je sens des lèvres chaudes, contre les miennes.

Je crois qu'il m'a bien entendu.

* * *

Alors ? Des avis ?

Je vous dis à bientôt pour un Scisaac !


	2. Patience

Helloooo :)

Non, non, ce n'est pas une suite de Reste, ce texte restera un OS.

Par contre, concernant le Scisaac que je vous ai promis, je dois vous dire qu'il avance ! Un peu trop d'ailleurs, je l'organise en petites parties, vous comprendrez, et j'en suis déjà à 4 ! Je pense qu'il en fera 6 ou 7, je sais pas trop encore. L'inspiration m'a envahie. Du Sterek y est intégré ;)

Je vous annonce également que j'ai commencé une petite histoire un peu plus longue qu'un OS (c'est parti pour) qui sera Scisaac aussi, avec une bonne mention Sterek. Décidément, le Sterek sera partout x)

Tout ça pour vour dire, Patience les amis x)

Je préfère vous faire attendre pour des petites histoires complètes, plutôt que de faire attendre des suites qui seront irrégulières.

Voilà, je vous dit à bientôt !

Et merciiii pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir :D


End file.
